


Certain That I'm Yours

by K_CALM_N



Series: Princess [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 16xCalum, 19xMichael, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Calum Hood, Calum Hood in Panties, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Grinding, Guilt, Lace Panties, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mouth Covering, Multiple Orgasms, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Seduction, Top Michael Clifford, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, crying if you squint, its slight tho - Freeform, lots of guilt, princess kink, the second part that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_CALM_N/pseuds/K_CALM_N
Summary: Michael feels guilty after taking Calum’s virginity and doesn’t want to fuck him in case he hurts him again. Calum doesn’t agree with this so he figures out a way to get Michael to fuck him.





	Certain That I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the second part to this fic that no one asked for!
> 
> Title is from Certain Things by James Arthur

Waking up to soft snoring and a strong arm around his waist had become a new and pleasant thing to Calum. Michael has slept over ever since he took Calum’s virginity 4 days ago. Careful not to wake him up, Calum removes the arm from around him, and slips out of the bed and into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Calum takes the time to look at his naked body in the mirror. He starts with his neck. Dark blue and purple bruises cover his neck and collarbone, reminding him of the feeling of Michael’s lips on him. He then lowers his gaze to his hips. Bruises in the shape of Michael’s fingers, remind him of the feeling of his rough and strong hands holding his hips while he pounded into him. And finally, Calum glances at his wrists. Small dark blue lines litter his wrists where he was held down tightly against the bed. Despite what Michael might think, Calum loves seeing the marks on his body. It reminds him of the best night of his life and all the pleasure he felt. But he shakes it off and continues on with his day. Calum washed his face and brushed his teeth, not noticing Michael watching his every move. After Calum finishes in front of the sink, Michael then brushes his own teeth, making sure his morning breath is taken care of. Once they’re both done, they stare at each other through the mirror. Seeing all the marks he left makes Michael feel shameful. They shouldn’t be there on Calum.

Michael comes up behind his boyfriend and wraps his arms around his body, burying his face in Calum’s warm neck. “I’m so sorry Calum.” Michael mumbles. Calum was confused. Sorry for what? “What are you sorry for?” Michael lifts his head and looks at Calum’s eyes in the mirror in front of them. He places his hands gently on his hips. “This.” He moves his hand up to Calum’s neck. “And this.” Then down to his wrist. “And these.” Calum shook his head and turned to look at him. “Michael it’s okay. I’m fine.” He tries to reassure him. But Michael wasn’t buying it. “No you’re not Calum. I shouldn’t have done this to you. I should’ve been more gentle with you.” Michael started tearing up at the thought of hurting this beautiful boy in front of him. “Michael how many times do I have to tell you? I’m perfectly fine. I promise.” He could tell that his words were getting him nowhere. So Calum tried to show him instead. He reached up as far as his small body could go, and pressed his lips against Michael’s. He was reluctant to kiss him back at first, but Michael soon started to lose himself in the kiss. They get heated pretty quickly, kissing more fiercely and holding each other tighter.

Michael grabs Calum’s hips and hoists him up on the bathroom counter, making it easier to reach his mouth. Calum winces at the cold tile being pressed to his ass, but wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, pulling him closer before forcing his mouth open. Once Calum starts sucking on his tongue, Michael squeezes his hips harder, pressing on the bruises already there and making Calum whine into his mouth. Michael pulls away quickly at the sound, his mouth and hands leaving Calum. “Fuck I’m sorry.” Michael feels even worse than before. He never should’ve been so hard on him.

Calum reaches out and pulls Michael back towards him. “It’s okay. It felt good.” Michael looked down at the ground and shook his head. Not having any of this, Calum grabs his chin and forced their eyes to meet. He then put Michael’s hands back on his hips. “Michael please, touch me.” Calum quickly pulls Michael’s head down and crashes his lips onto his. The kiss wasn’t as intense as the first one, due to Michael being afraid of hurting Calum again. He kisses him softly this time, and makes sure to keep his grip on his bruised hips light. Tired of all the gentleness, Calum bites into Michael’s bottom lip, hoping it will break him. It almost does. Michael growls deep in his throat and tightens his grip, pulling Calum’s body closer to his. He drops his head into his boyfriend’s neck, kissing at his already sore skin. Calum whimpers in sensitivity, which causes Michael to pull away again. “No Mikey please. Please don’t stop.” Calum begs. But Michael doesn’t want to hear it. “No Calum I can’t okay? I can’t control myself around you and I’m not going to risk hurting you again.” Calum sighs. “You’re not gonna touch me again are you?” Michael doesn’t respond. Which is enough of an answer. And with that, Michael walks away. He goes downstairs and into the living room, leaving Calum alone with his thoughts. How could he make Michael want to touch him again? He was craving his touch and something inside him, regardless of his hole still being sore. He just needed a way to seduce Michael into fucking him. And Calum has just figured out his plan.

****

Calum went back into his room to find what he needed. He rummaged around through his drawers. He had to hide them from his family. They know about his sexuality but they wouldn’t understand this. Finding what he needs, Calum goes back into the bathroom to clean himself up. He takes a shower, shaving every inch of his body and washing his skin in his vanilla-honey scented body wash. Once he’s done cleaning up, he gets out of the shower, dries off, and puts on his vanilla lotion. After everything is taking care of, Calum puts on his panties. He bought them a long time ago but never had a need to wear them. Or at least, he had no one to wear them for. Michael never knew he had them but Calum knew he would like them. They were light blue and lacy, with little white bows on his hips. He was shocked by what he saw when he looked in the mirror. He looked so pretty, so innocent. Calum knew Michael would give in when he saw him. Calum took a deep breath and started walking towards the stairs. “No backing out now.” Calum walked down the stairs quickly before he could talk himself out of it.

Michael sat practically naked on Calum’s living room couch, wearing nothing but the black boxers he slept in and a shameful expression on his face. How could he have let himself do that to the love of his life? He didn’t believe it for a second when Calum said he was fine. He was probably just trying to make Michael feel better. “Michael?” He turns at the shaky sound of Calum’s sweet voice, gasping at what he saw. There at the bottom of the stairs, stood his beautiful boyfriend, wearing the prettiest little pair of panties. “C-Calum...you did this for me?” Michael stutters. Calum nods his head and slowly walks over to where Michael is sitting, climbing into his lap, straddling him, grabbing his shoulders and grinding down gently. “I-I wanted to look pretty for you.” Michael drew in his breath and grabbed onto Calum’s hips very lightly. “Princess-” Michael started but was quickly cut off from his sentence. “Wanted to look pretty enough for you to fuck me.” Michael sighed. “Calum,” he starts again, his tone already making Calum look down. “I don’t-I can’t do that to you baby. I don’t want to hurt you again-.”

“Michael!” Calum interrupts, grinding his hips down again but harder than before. “Michael please. I need you.” Michael groans at Calum’s words and holds onto him just a little bit harder than before. He reaches one of his hands up and cups Calum’s cheek. “I’m sorry Princess. I’m not gonna-I can’t do that Calum.” Calum nodded. “Yes you can. You want to. I can feel it.” He reaches down and cups Michael’s hardening length in his hand. Michael throws his head back and lets out a soft moan at his touch. “Please Mikey,” he whines, burying his face in Michael’s neck, licking at the sweet skin there,“want it so bad.” Michael resists the urge to moan while he has an internal battle with himself. He knows he can’t hold Calum off forever. He needed a way to give his loving boyfriend what he wanted, without making the same mistake he made 4 days ago.

Michael grabbed Calum by his upper arms and pulled him away from his neck so he could pay attention. “Calum look at me. I need you to listen to me carefully alright?” Calum nodded, eager to see where this was going. “I’m gonna give you a safeword okay? If you feel fine and you want me to keep going say green. If you want to slow down a little say yellow. And if at any given time you want me to stop completely, say red. Do you understand?” Calum nodded his head, excited that Michael was finally going to fuck him. “Okay now say them back to me.” Michael says, making sure Calum knows how to use the system. “Green means I’m okay and to keep going, yellow means to slow down, and red means to stop completely. Like a stoplight!” Calum announced. Michael chuckled at his enthusiasm. “Yeah princess, like a stoplight.” Not being able to wait another second, Calum leans forward and presses his lips to Michael’s. They kiss each other like they will never get to touch again. Their tongues dance together filthily, both fighting for dominance. Michael wins easily but Calum doesn’t mind, he’s just happy Michael is finally going to fuck him. Michael pulls away after sucking on Calum’s tongue for a few good minutes. He kisses down Calum’s neck, sucking hard on one of his previous bruises on his collarbone. “Ahhh fuck Michael!” Calum whines pulling on Michael’s hair. “What’s your color baby?” He mumbles against his neck, not stopping his assault on Calum’s sore skin. “G-green,” he whispers, getting very impatient, “Michael stop teasing me. Fuck me already.” Michael laughs and pulls away. “Let’s go upstairs.” Calum whines. He doesn’t want to wait anymore. “Just take me right here.” Michael shakes his head. “I’m sure your parents wouldn’t appreciate me fucking their 16 year old son, much less on their couch.” Calum shrugs. “They won’t be here for at least another week.” His parents always took a long time while visiting his grandparents. Michael just sighs and picks Calum up off his lap and starts walking up the stairs and into Calum’s room, laying him on the bed.

“I need to make sure you’re open enough for me. I’m not going to hurt you again.” Calum starts to tell him that he didn’t hurt him. That he wanted Michael to hurt him. But he knew he wouldn’t listen. Since Calum seemed to like his bruises so much, Michael decides to give him more. Biting and sucking along his neck and collarbone, down his chest, pausing to briefly suck on his pretty pink nipples, before moving down his torso, leaving a trail of bruises along the way. When he reached Calum’s hips, Michael bites down on one of his hip bones, earning an incredibly loud moan from Calum. “Did I tell you how beautiful you look in these panties princess?” Calum giggles. “No Mikey I don’t think you did.” Michael sucks on the mark he just made on Calum’s hip before mumbling, “Well you do. You look so fucking sexy and perfect and you’re all mine.” Calum whimpers. “I’m yours.” Michael moves to the other hip to give it the same treatment. “Mine.” He growls before biting into his hip. He moves even further down Calum’s body and starts kissing his sensitive inner thighs before biting down, adding new bruises there too. Calum moans and bucks his hips up into the air, Michael’s mouth so close to where he wants him most, but Michael just grabs his thighs and holds him still to finish marking him up. Once he was satisfied with the marks he made, Michael moved Calum’s panties to the side to give himself access to his hole, the panties too pretty to be taken off completely. Michael took the lube he brought from a few days ago and put some on his fingers, warming it up and rubbing one slick finger over Calum’s slightly sore hole. Calum winced a little bit. He was still tender from before. “Green.” He stated after seeing Michael’s concerned facial expression. He nodded and continued rubbing his hole. By now both boys were rock hard, Michael especially after having this sexy little boy grind himself on his dick. Calum was tenting the front of his panties and leaking a little bit through the lacy fabric. Unable to help himself, Michael leans down and runs his tongue along the length of Calum’s clothed cock, making him moan loudly into the air. “Mikey please..” Calum whines. Michael pulls Calum’s dick out through the top of his underwear, kissing the tip softly and sucking just the head into his mouth. Calum’s breathing gets more heavy and uneven, not being able to control it anymore.

Michael then pushed his cock all the way down his throat while shoving 2 of his slick fingers inside Calum, who nearly screams at the intrusion and the pleasure. “Mikey...feels so good.” Michael hummed around his cock, the vibrations sending tingles up Calum’s spine. He thrust his fingers in Michael’s soft hair and holds his head down. Calum wasn’t as big as Michael so he didn’t have much trouble taking his dick down his throat, which is exactly what he did, doing everything in his power to make Calum feel good. He tightened his lips, sucking harder and running his tongue over Calum’s tip. Slipping one more finger inside Calum’s body, Michael thrusts all of them in at once, easily finding the boy’s sweet spot and pressing hard against it. Calum screams and cums on the spot; emptying himself inside Michael’s mouth. Michael gives one last hard suck and pulls of his cock, swallowing the load in his mouth. He reaches up and gently kisses Calum on the lips. “Taste so good baby.” Calum bites his lip and takes a deep breath to try and get his breathing back to normal after that intense orgasm.

Michael gets up and takes off his boxers; hissing when the cool air hits his hard, aching cock. Calum turns over and sits up on the edge of the bed, licking his lips when he sees Michael. Tall and lean with beautiful green eyes and the prettiest dick Calum has ever seen. (Not that Calum has ever seen a dick in real life before Michael’s but still). Michael sees Calum staring at his dick and smirks. He grabs the base of it and moves it closer to Calum’s face, rubbing his wet tip over Calum’s plump lips. “What? You want this?” Calum licks the precome off his lips and nods. “Come and get it then. Nothing’s stopping you.” And with that, Calum leans forward and wraps his lips around the head of Michael’s dick. He sucks gently and closes his eyes, enjoying the taste and feel of a hard cock in his mouth. He pulls off and kisses his way down his cock, then runs his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of it, from base to tip. Michael throws his head back and groans, grabbing onto Calum’s hair to force his mouth back on his length. Calum closes his eyes and tries to focus on taking as much of Michael’s cock down his throat as he can (which was hard considering how big he was), bobbing his head up and down and very gently dragging his teeth over his cock. Michael hisses and tightens his grip on Calum’s hair, pulling his head off his dick. “Fuck princess stop. I can’t handle it when you do that. I need to be inside you.”

Calum gave one final kiss to Michael’s tip before taking off his panties completely and laying back on the bed with his legs spread wide for easy access. Michael groans at the sight and grabs the lube, slicking up his throbbing cock before fitting himself between Calum’s legs placing the head at his entrance, looking up when he sees Calum wince. “Are you sure about this?” Calum just grabs on to Michael’s hips and pulls him inside his body. “Don’t stop.” That was all the conformation Michael needed. He pushed in little by little, making sure his boyfriend wouldn’t be in too much pain. He kept his eyes on Calum’s hole, watching it stretch and expand to fit Michael inside. “Yeah that’s it baby. Let me in. Just relax and let me inside.” When he was all the way inside, Michael looked up to see how Calum was doing, nearly pulling out at the sight.

Calum looked like he was having trouble taking his dick. He was covered in sweat and his skin was flushed a light red from his face all the way down to his chest. His eyes were closed tightly and his head was turned to the side, his face away from Michael. He was taking in shaky breaths, panting heavily with his chest rising and falling, and his ribs poking out through his skin. “Calum?” Michael asked, worried he was hurting him again. “Calum what’s your color?” No response. Calum just kept breathing slowly and shaking all over with his eyes shut. Michael grabbed his jaw and turned his head to face him. “Calum, hey look at me. Look at me.” Calum opens his eyes and looks up into Michael’s worried and fearful ones. “What’s your color?” Calum thinks about that for a second. It does feel really good, but there is definitely some pain. He licks his lips and takes a deep breath before answering. “Not red.” Michael sighs, putting his hand back on Calum’s hip. Why does he have to be so difficult? “That’s not green princess.” Calum shakes his head. “It’s not red. Don’t stop if it’s not red.”

Michael gave a miniscule rock of his hips, testing if Calum was okay. Calum moaned at the movement and arched his chest up in the air. “Move.” One word was all it took. Michael pushed Calum’s arching chest down and pulled his hips back before slamming back in. “Oh fuck Michael!” Calum yelled. Michael was so fucking big. Calum could feel him everywhere. He rubbed his hands over the bulge in his stomach, feeling Michael’s cock move with every hard thrust. “Oh god Mikey I can feel you. So big, so deep. I can feel you right here.” He rubbed his stomach harder to empathize where he meant. Michael groaned at his words and being able to feel Calum pressing on his cock through his stomach. “Fuck Calum don’t say shit like that.” Calum turns his head to the side and pants into the pillow underneath his head. Michael was fucking him so hard, it almost felt better than the first time. There was only one thing that could make this better. And Michael was so close to it.

“Mikey,” he mutters, his face smushed into the pillow. “Over, just a little.” His words were shaky from how hard Michael was pushing into him, so fucking close to where he needed him most. Michael smirks and slows down his thrusts. “What princess? What do you want?” Calum whines in frustration. He knew that Michael knew what he was talking about. He was just teasing him, making him work for it. “My spot Mikey. You’re so close. Please, please hit it.” Michael laughs and slows down even more, the sound of skin slapping echoing throughout the bedroom. “I don’t know if you deserve it. You’ve been so bad lately. Putting on sexy little panties, grinding on my dick, seducing me into fucking you when you know I was worried about hurting you. I don’t think you deserve me hitting your spot.” Calum cries out as his eyes fill up with tears. He can feel everything. Every inch of Michael inside him, but it’s not enough. And he’s about to scream because Michael won’t give him what he needs. “Oh god please Michael! Please hit my sweet spot. I want it so bad. My hole needs you bad. I’ll be good. I’ll be so good for you. I just need you to give it to me.” He says, squirming underneath Michael’s tight grip, whining because he still won’t hit his spot. Michael speeds his thrusts back up and moves his hips, finally pressing the tip of his cock against that special little spot inside his boyfriend, making him cry out into the sex scented air.

“That better princess?” Calum moans so loud Michael was worried the neighbors world hear them. He takes his hand off his hip and places it over Calum’s mouth, muffling his screams and keeping him quiet. “Fuck Calum shut up. Don’t need the neighbors telling your parents I’m fucking their little boy. I’d never get to touch you again. Can’t have you slutting around with other boys.” Calum whines into his hand, arching his back as Michael keeps hitting his prostate. Calum was so close to coming. He just needed a little more and he would reach the edge. He was leaking all over his stomach, his sensitive cock dripping everywhere. Michael saw this and started gently tracing his fingers up and down Calum’s wet cock. “Mmm such a sweet little cock. So fucking wet for me.” Calum let out a sob into Michael’s palm as more tears rolled down his cheeks. “Yeah? You wet for me princess?” Michael taunts. He was so amused by how aroused Calum was. They’d been fucking for 5 minutes and he could tell how close he was to finishing. His hole was quivering around his dick and cock wouldn’t stop leaking. But if Michael was being honest, he wasn’t too far from finishing himself. He put his other palm over Calum’s cock, rubbing his hand up and down to get him closer. “I need you to come for me baby. Be a good boy. Come on my cock.” And just like that, Calum came hard all over himself, painting his stomach and chest white. “Yeah that’s it. Make that pretty little cock squirt for me.” This only made Calum come harder. Michael could tell it was the most intense orgasm Calum had ever had. He screamed into his hand, his back coming all the way off the bed and his hole squeezed his cock so hard it almost hurt. Michael kept thrusting while Calum was coming down from his high, trying to reach his own climax. “Looked so sexy coming on my dick like that. Tight little hole, gonna make me come baby. Where do you want it? Want me to come inside you like before? I know how much you liked it. Or do you want me to come on your dick? Make you even wetter?” Based on the loud whine Calum let out, Michael knew which one he wanted.

He pulled out of Calum’s tight heat and finally removed his hand from over his mouth. He aimed his cock towards Calum’s currently soft one, jerking off at a fast pace. Calum thought he might need some assistance so he ran two fingers over the mess on his stomach, held them up to make sure Michael was watching, and stuck them into his mouth. “Tastes so good Mikey. You should taste too.” Calum gathered more come on his fingers and brought them up to Michael’s lips, prying them open so he could taste him. Michael closed his eyes and moaned around the fingers in his mouth, loving the taste of his boyfriend. “Ohh fuck princess I’m gonna come.” Calum nodded his head at Michael’s statement. “Come for me Mikey. Come all over my cock.” With nothing else said, Michael came on Calum, getting his dick even wetter than before. Michael panted as he came down from his high, watching Calum curiously play with the mess on his dick. “You like having your cock wet?” He asked, keeping this in mind for next time. Calum nodded. “Yeah, it looks pretty like that. It felt good having you come on me.” Michael laughed and went to get something to clean Calum up with.

He came back to find his boyfriend in the same position as before, only now Calum looked like he was about to fall asleep. Michael cleaned up the mess on himself and Calum with a warm, soapy washcloth he got from the bathroom. Once they were clean, he set the towel on the dresser and tucked Calum into bed and climbed in behind him. Calum turned over to face Michael, tracing circles on his bare chest. Michael wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed light kisses all over his face and the top of his head. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” He asked, worried he was too rough with him again. Calum just shook his head. “Are you sure? I was worried for a while when I covered your mouth. If I did hurt you, you wouldn’t have been able to say your safe word.” Calum sighed. Would Michael do this after every time they had sex? Feel guilty and regret ever touching him?

“Michael I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I have a huge pain kink. I don’t want you to be gentle. I want you to be rough with me. I may not be very experienced but I know what I want and I know what I like. Even if I tell you to stop I don’t mean it. I want you to ignore me and keep fucking me. I know you’ll stop if I say the safe word.” Michael nodded, finally starting to understand what Calum wanted from him. “Okay. I get it.” Calum laughed. It’s about time. “Took you long enough. I’ve been saying that for like the last 3 days.” Michael chuckled. “Okay baby let’s go to sleep. I know you’re tired.” Calum yawned and nodded.

“I love you Mikey.” He mumbled, placing a tiny kiss on Michael’s chest before dozing off.

“I love you too princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of this part and if I should continue writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
